


Underneath the Porchlight

by Calacious



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: First Kiss, Multi, Not really cheating because they're given permission, Post-Series, Pre-Girl Meets World, Pre-Threesome, Requited Unrequited Love, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory hasn't thought about his feelings for Shawn for years now, and has dismissed Topanga's hints at a potential threesome over the years, and then Shawn comes back to town, and suddenly, there's little else that Cory can think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Porchlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestdoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestdoc/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, and no profit, monetary or otherwise, is being made through the writing of this. 
> 
> Written in response to this prompt:   
> "Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter  
> I ship it, guys.   
> You can go for the epic childhood friendship fic, but I ship it real hard. I want Cory/Shawn or Cory/Shawn/Topanga or Cory/Shawn and Cory/Topanga. I want polyamory negotations. I want the AU where Cory and Shawn had the Cory/Topanga storyline and Topanga was Cory's best friend. I want a million Different First Meeting AUs. I want the AU where Cory and Shawn were at college together and Topanga went to the badass uni she should've gone to in the first place, leading to the inevitable Cory/Shawn hookup. I'd prefer no Topanga bashing, she's a glorious BAMF and ladies deserve love even if I want their husbands to date their best friends. I haven't watched Girl Meets World, so any cookies you add in there will be lost on me, but that's fine."
> 
> I hope that this does not disappoint. For some reason, the phrase, "I want their husbands to date their best friends." kept sticking in my mind, and this happened...

They've been married for a couple of years now, and adding a third person to the relationship is the last thing that's on Cory's mind, but then Shawn comes back into town, and suddenly, that's the only thing on his mind. It keeps him up at night. Follows him into work. Wreaks havoc on both his fantasy, and real life.

Picturing Shawn in a pair of lace panties, lying on his side, head propped up on one hand, the other hand nestled between his legs, a beguiling smile on his face, dark hair falling over an eye is not conducive to conducting parent meetings, or answering Topanga's question about what he would like to eat for dinner. Shawn is not an appropriate answer, though there's part of Cory that thinks it should be. 

Topanga's mentioned it, on and off over the years. Offhandedly suggesting that adding Shawn as a third into the mix of their relationship might spice things up for them. Might strengthen them as a couple if Cory dated his best friend on the side, or even if all three of them got together.

Cory's always brushed it off, thought of it as nothing more than wishful thinking, or a joke. A what might have been had Shawn not moved away seeking a life of adventure; had they all gone to the same university, settled down in the same town, fallen into the same roles they'd always had. 

It's not what Cory wants now, though. He doesn't want Shawn to fall into the same role he'd had in Cory's life before leaving on his grand adventure. 

He doesn't want to fall into his old role either. He likes being married to Topanga. Likes being a family man.

He wants something more, though. Wants that gaping hole that's been festering inside of him ever since Shawn left to be filled again. He wants, above all else, to be whole, and without Shawn in his life, he knows that's not going to happen.

So, when Topanga gives him a knowing smile when, once again, he answers Shawn to what he wants for dinner, and she dials up his best friend (the other love of his life) and sets up a dinner date for just the two of them, he doesn't protest (much). 

It's an awkward, sweaty palm affair, and knowing that he's got, not only Topanga's permission, but also her blessing, to do this makes it even more nerve-wracking than Cory feels it should be. It's not a trick. Topanga doesn't operate that way. 

Shawn's nervous, too. Cory can see it in the self-conscious way that he smiles, and tucks a strand of hair behind his hair.

The facial hair is new. Cory makes some asinine remark about it. Winces at his stupidity, and then laughs at Shawn's witty rejoinder. And just like that, the ice is broken, and they're back to where they've always been after they've broken off their friendship, and patched it up over the years.

It's easy, and Shawn's the same boy that Cory fell in love with when they were just kids, and didn't know anything about love other than butterflies in the stomach (which Cory had mistaken for indigestion) and that kissing led to pregnancy, which in turn, led to marriage. 

They didn't know about the boy loving boy kind of love at the time, and Cory kind of wishes that they had, that it hadn't taken him twenty plus years to understand this about himself, about Shawn. About needing, not only Topanga in his life, but also his best friend. About the three of them, and the roles they're meant to play in each others' lives.

It's funny the way his heart races when Shawn leans across the table, reaches for his hand and holds it, thumb running along the outside of Cory's knuckles in a way that makes him shiver, and causes his insides to melt. He feels as giddy as he did the first time their hands touched, accidentally, when they were kids, only now he has a name for it. Lust. Love. Need. Desire.

And, later that night, when they finally kiss outside of Cory's front door, underneath the porch light, Shawn tilting Cory's head back, fingers gripping his chin loosely, the butterflies go for broke, and Cory finally feels like everything is right in his world. 

It's not the best kiss he's ever had. His toes don't curl, and his hair doesn't stand on end; it's too tentative for that, but it's real, and something that he can now admit to himself he's been waiting his whole life for. 

"Let's do this again, sometime," Shawn says.

Incapable of speech, Cory nods, pulls Shawn back into another kiss. This one less tentative, and more passionate. Toe curling. Butterfly immolating. 

"Yeah," Cory breathes out, rubs the back of Shawn's neck, and relishes in the way that the other man shivers beneath his touch. Wonders what it would be like to have Shawn in his bed, naked, every inch of the man's skin bare and open to his touch.

"In grade school, if Topanga had told me that I'd be dating my best friend, the man she married, I'd have laughed," Shawn says, and then he does laugh, and Cory joins him. He can't believe it himself, has to pinch himself to confirm that it is, indeed, true.

"You know, I think she set us up," Cory says, after a beat, he catches a glimpse of his wife's face before the curtain falls back into place, and a dark shadow recedes from the front window.

"I've always known that Topanga was too good to be true," Shawn says, thumbing at something on Cory's cheek, and then kissing it.

Cory has a moment of misgiving, heart thundering in his chest, face growing hot and then cold, stomach dropping. 

"You think she wants this?" Cory asks, uncertain as he glances at the now empty window.

"What? Her husband to date his best friend?" Shawn asks. 

Cory nods, searches Shawn's eyes for something that will tell him that this isn't a dream, that it's okay, that he's not just ruined his marriage, because as much as he needs Shawn in his life, like this, kissing and groping on the front porch, maybe in his bed, he needs Topanga, too. 

Shawn presses close, whispers, "Yeah, I think she does," and then he kisses Cory senseless, fingers digging into Cory's hips, and ass hard enough to bruise. 

The curtains flutter in the window, and the light on the front porch goes out, and then Topanga's there, like a whisper on the wind, arms encircling the two of them.

 


End file.
